paradox_rift_databasefandomcom-20200217-history
Mochi
Mochi are a Magical race of Candy-people that were created with God Magic, The very first species created by The Great Nushen of Time. They are noted as being chaotically unpredictable, And possessing an incredibly unique set of skills and physical traits that make them perfect warriors for the task's asked of them from Paradox Patrol. They were created by the Great Nushen of Time on complete accident, when she dropped a ball of Mochi into her divine Magic while creating a new species, Thus making these adorable, stretchy monsters. General Appearance Mochi's all begin there life with the exact same general appearance, as a Featureless humanoid made of soft squishy candy-like substance, with there Color and Flavor. They all have a unique Color, and a Flavoration associated to that color. For instance, A Green colored Mochi may taste like Green Tea, Green Apple, Lemon-Lime, Etc. From there, They may shape and form there body as they wish, Some wishing to look more Masculine, Round, Feminine or Gender-less. All Mochi's are Single-color Humanoids, with various body types and features they obtain by using there Absorb ability. As Mochi's Age, There 'Hair' Can turn a much brighter color than the rest of there body, however, this is not a sign of Age or weakness, More Maturity and a sign of incredible power on there part. Mochi's also can optionally choose to remove or keep or remove certain body features at will. This can include Ears, Eyes, Noses, Hair, Nipples, Nails, Toes, Fingers Or there Butt. As well, Mochi's who use there 'Absorb' Ability frequently, Can Store and Expand there body with massive weight, allowing them to balloon out there bellies or chests at will for Comical effect. As well, Mochi's tend to enjoy wearing colorful, Breezy and Open clothing, Such as Open shirts, Vests, Skirts and stretchy pants. This is due to there unique body making it so they dont actually have to worry about taking too much physical damage by there skin being exposed, and so, they prefer to have there skin showing, within reason. Organs Mochi's Do not possess any organs, outside of a Brain, Eyes, Mouth and Stomach. This is due to all other organic functions being handled by there cells and body, As There skin can absorb sound waves, Touch and smells, and send those signals to there brain to function in similar away to the five senses. There Limbs and body parts can also be cleaved off, but can be reattached just as easily, As there Organs have the same function. Mochi's also dont have any blood. Abilities Most Mochi's come with a standard set of Abilities. * Energy Manipulation * Magic Detection * Limb Stretching/General Stretch ability * Body manipulation * Weapon/Combat Knowledge * Divine Magic Resistance * Evil Magic Weakness While all Mochi's have these abilities standard, A Rare trait among Mochi's Is the Ability to Absorb and Eat Life Force. This is done by Consumption of Living Organisms, and Absorbing them physically. With this ability, The Mochi that do so are able to add the Physical traits of the absorbed into there own body, Granting them Body Parts such as Bio-organic Exoskeletons, Tails, Horns, New forms of energy, Additional Limbs, and more. Diet All Mochi's have a bizarre dietary necessity. Mochi's physically can not Digest, or gain Nutrition from all forms of food. Vitamins, Fats, and Protein act as Poison to the Mochi, and cause them to become incredibly ill just by ingesting such a thing. However, Sugar has a unique reaction to the biology of the Mochi. When Sugar enter the Mochi's Body, The Sugars and the Cells of the Mochi combine to create a 'Hyper Protein', Which Not only generate an incredible amount of energy, but can consume and create additional energy and nutrition that Mochi's can digest from Carbs, Fats, Vitamins and other Proteins. So, It is entirely necessary for Mochi's to live off of diets almost entirely consisting of Sweet Desserts and Candy. However, they are *able* to eat more savory dishes, so long as a Majority of the dish consists of Sugar. Trivia * Universally, Every Mochi Loves Kirby They are probably his biggest fans, noting how similar there own bodies, and eating habits are to him. Notable Mochi's * Mimi * Meme * Mymy * Licorice Category:Mochi Category:Paradox Races